Perfect For Me
by leddie-all-the-way
Summary: Our love was simply a leap of faith. We both know we didn't know what we were jumping for at first. In the end I think we both knew it was worth the risk. We found what seemed like a rarity to find and that was true love. And that's why I believe you are perfect for me, as I'm perfect for you. In this unpreditable journey together. One-shot? *Reviews* Requested story.


**Perfect for Me- One Shot**

**A/N: You must hate me right now for not updating Wanna Make You Feel Wanted and I'm truly sorry about that, life and catching up with all these assignments has caused my schedule to be jam packed. I'll update soon sometime this week. Remind me to because I can be quite forgetful. This is a little short story based off the son Perfect For Me by Ron Pope, a beautiful song by the way. HHlover101 requested this and I gladly wrote it you guys should go check out her new one-shot Beneath Your Beautiful and all her other stories she's great at writing. And she's been a great friend these past few weeks okay anyways here's the story. Written in Eddie's P.O.V. Enjoy:)**

_You sit in the bathroom and you paint your toes_

I looked at the beauty sitting not so far from me painting her toes. She glanced at me briefly and her shy smile caused my heart to race as usual. She resumed painting her toes and I sat on the bed wondering how I got so lucky. Our love stayed strong even when everything was falling apart. Every time I needed someone to hold me up she was there, and vice versa. Her perfectly sleek brown hair flowed over her shoulders as she wore one of my shirts for bed. Her eyes captivated me seeing I could drown in their beauty. All those broken pieces I saw when I first met her, I'm happy to say I stitched them all up. I would give anything for her. It was already night as the moon shone brightly through the window of our penthouse. She's perfect. I know her too well to know well to say that to her. She can't see how much she's worth but I show her every day.

I was wearing causal gray sweats and a white tee. The day I met her those eyes didn't have the sparkle they do today. Knowing I make her happy is enough to know she's the one for me. I know all her secrets, fears, and quirks like the back of my hand. In this whole wide world no one could ever match up to her. I was blind to the love I carried for her but now it's clear. I thank whoever sent her in my path every day for sending me my savior. After experiencing a painful heartbreak once before I didn't want to believe in love. My heart was left numb and broken. She used me for my fame and fortune, and loved me for anything but myself. But this beauty lying before saved me. Every day I after that I drowned deeper into the temptation of believing in love, but all the guards around my heart didn't allow me too far to fall. She broke them all down.

Her hazel orbs persuaded me into wanting to fall again. I dropped so quickly for her. She was the best thing any man could have. Beautiful, smart, and talented in every way possible. All her imperfections made her more perfect in my eyes. Those freckles on her face I know the exact number. 34 of them that looked adorable on her. Whenever she smiled those dimples of her always showed. And when I gave her a compliment her cheeks infuse with a rose tint. I smiled knowing all these little things about her. Each move she made left me mesmerized. I remember the day I met her. I ran into her at the Aroma café. At first I was cold to her but took one glance at her and I was in love. I was in deep already.

You could tell just how broken she was by her eyes. The pain showed clearly in them. There was a story behind them but you could tell she didn't want to share. It's funny how you could already know someone just by a glance. The days after that I couldn't help but want to get to know her more. The more I wanted to know the more she pushed away. And I tried to calm her down and soothe her every step of the way. She thought my persistency was annoying and wanted nothing to do with me. I protested and wouldn't leave her side. The more I got to know about her my heart dropped quicker. 36 days. 36 days and I knew I had already fallen for her. I finally had the courage to ask her out that day but she rejected my offer but I kept trying, and soon enough she gave in. I remember our first date I took her up to our spot to watch a meteor shower.

That was also the night of our first kiss underneath the stars. One of the most memorable moments of my life. She was all I could ever ask for, everything I ever dreamed of. My mind always wanted to create the perfect girl when she was already standing in front of me. I wasn't looking for love but she found me. And I never want to let her go. So many times you ask yourself is it a risk worth taking? Should I fall? When we jump at first we don't know what the purpose of jumping for is, but in the end you'll know if it was worth it. And because I took that jump I found her. My true love. Something I thought would be a rarity to find until now. Love is a leap of faith. It's always about taking chances. Every chance was worth it every risk was worth it. She was worth every second of it. 5 months of pure happiness. Five months since we first started dating and I was completely happy. I've never felt more content.

A smile always suppressed on the hem of my lips around her. My heart race while my nerves ran along with it. Every time I look in her eyes I see what I've been searching for. All those missing pieces of me were filled again. Anytime we touch or kiss I feel myself wanting to stay like that forever. I felt this much closer to heaven with her. I've never been this sentimental or corny talking about someone. But when I'm talking about the girl I'm deeply in love with it I can't help but speak this way. She takes my breath away. I love her with everything I am. As long as I have her everything will be alright. Anytime we make love and I feel her skin draped all over me I feel pure bliss. I express all my love for her in those moments. I could feel her love for me pouring out every time. Her nails being deeply clenched in my skin pleasured me. After that laying with her the rest of the night is all I need.

She finished painting her nails and I pretended that I wasn't staring like a loves truck idiot. She looked at me and smirked and I knew she noticed. She climbed into bed with me and I wrapped my arms securely around her small waist and pressed her body against mine. I could feel her relax in my arms and I covered the blankets over us, preventing the frigid air from finding us. I snuggled closer to her and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She automatically turned around and kissed me softly on the lips and I felt my whole body tingle.

"I love you Eddie."

"I love more than you'll ever know beautiful." I gave her a simple sweet kiss before she returned in her old position, and again I snuggled closer to her. I rested my head on her shoulder and kissed the blade of it before letting the world of sleep take me over. I let her fall asleep first and watched her fall asleep. I brushed her hair in a repetitive motion for a while, and finally wrapped my arms around her again. I let the world of sleep take me into its arms and fell asleep. I could get used to this every day.

The next morning I woke up too not seeing Loren in my arms. I fluttered my eyes open and did not see her anywhere and jumped out of bed searching for her. She was nowhere in the room and I quickly jotted downstairs.

"Loren." I called out loudly and I saw a figure sitting at the piano bench. I recognized her instantly and lowered my volume down as she was lost in her music. I ran up behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey what are you doing? I woke up and you weren't there next to me." I said worriedly with a sadness in my voice.

"I felt inspired. And don't worry about me. I'm fine." She said and I could see she looked pale. I was automatically worried as she looked weak for some odd reason. I squeezed her a little less now and unwrapped myself from her.

"Are you okay baby?" I asked concerned.

"I'm fine just a little light headed. Oh by the way breakfast is in the kitchen. I made your favorite." I smiled brightly at her and assumed she was just fine, when in reality she was hiding something from me for a long time now. I walked into the kitchen and saw scrambled eggs with French toast and it smelled delicious. I turned around and found Loren right behind me. I picked her up and spun her around kissing her all over several times.

"You are the best girl any guy could have." I said grateful for her being mine. She always does things for other people and I love her sweet persona. Another reason why I love her. A wide smile spread all across her face and I kissed her deeply, having my tongue explore every part of her mouth. I smiled into the kiss as I tilted her back a little. I pulled away reluctantly.

"You know I love you right?" I asked her making sure she knew how I felt for her.

"Of course I do but I don't think you'll ever know how much I love you." She said sweetly and I chuckled.

"Same here. I love you more."

"Well come on let's eat I'm starving." She said rushing over to the food and I laughed at her big appetite. My Mom would have loved her. She was perfect in every humanly possible way. And that's why she's perfect for me.

We finished eating rather quickly and Loren and I were sitting on the couch, talking the hours away about nonsense and random things. Luckily this week I had a vacation from work and she was already done with school thinking about starting a music career, and I gladly supported knowing she could make it big. She sat in my lap with my shirt still on wearing some shorts under. I played and twirled her hair a couple times not helping the temptation. I was talking about how lately I've been coming up with numerous amounts of new material, and the same for her. Seems like we both inspire each other. The perfect match. At a point in our conversation she jumped excited to show me a new song she was working on. I followed her to the piano and she looked like she was about to fall over, and I ran over to her quickly and caught her before she landed, and felt her pulse weaken a little.

"Loren are you okay?" I asked her more concerned than ever. She got up and sat down on the piano bench rubbing her head briefly.

"I'm fine. I guess being light headed could really take a toll on you at times." She joked but I didn't find it so amusing. I sat right beside her in case she wanted to fall again. Her fingers landed on the piano keys lightly, and she smiled at me weakly.

"Alright so this is just half of the song." She said as she began to play a beautiful melody and I was captivated by the beauty of how she played. At first she was playing perfectly but I could hear her fingers falling on the wrong keys as she lost track of the beat. I looked up at her worriedly and she stopped playing all together. I looked at her baffled and then she fell onto my shoulder, and her eyes were shut tightly. I held her close to me and felt a very weak pulse in her system.

"Loren wake up!" I said with tears wanting to escape my eyes as she didn't move a muscle.

"Baby please wake up!" I said more loudly as tears fall quickly down my cheeks. My whole world was falling apart at the seams and I quickly dialed 911. I didn't know what was wrong with her, and I intended for her to get better. I needed her to wake up, or else I would lose the one thing that mattered to the most, and that was her.

The paramedics rapidly rushed Loren into the emergency room, and told me to wait in the waiting room for the time being with the other guest here. That was my Dad, Mel who is Loren's best friend, Loren's grandmother, and two other friends of Loren. Her parents couldn't be here seeing the very difficult position Loren was in before we met. Her Dad was in prison after making terrible choices after Loren's Mom died and her grandmother raised her like her own. That's why she was so fragile when I met her. I sat in the waiting room crying into my hands as my Dad gently rubbed my back.

"She's going to be okay son I promise."

"I know she is Dad. She has to be." I said trying to reassure myself as much as possible, to calm down more. I looked at the white walls that surrounded me and remembered the last time I was here. That was back with my mother. I didn't want to relive that same moment. I needed Loren to be okay. I couldn't lose her. My heart was holding hope while my head told me nothing was going to be okay. With all these conflicted thoughts running through my brain I couldn't think clearly. And that's why I didn't even notice when the doctor came out with news on Loren's condition. I heard him clear his throat loudly and my eyes shot straight up at him.

"I'm afraid I have some rather bad news." I sprung up from my chair with anger and sadness wavering all over me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well. I don't believe Ms. Tate ever told any of you what she has."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm afraid she has leukemia. She's had it for quite some time now. We tried everything we could but she's stopped responding to treatment, which means only one thing. I can't say the next part because I'm afraid that's too much for you to bare. We will try anything we can but right now it's not looking so good." He said as he trailed off into Loren's room, and I was left with my heart slowly sinking. My whole world was crashing down and I fell onto my knees crying violently.

"NO! That's not true. He had to be lying. He had to be." I shouted as Mel and my Dad came and comforted me and everyone else in the waiting room was left lost for words. Everyone was left deeply saddened but not as much as me. I felt a part of me was being lost.

"Eddie it's true. I know because I never thought to tell any of you. She never wanted me too." She said as she broke off into wailing violently also and I shot her a glare. How could she not bother telling me or any of us about this? I got up from the floor and walked towards Loren's room with tears clouding my eyes.

"I need to see her. I need to see Loren." I said as I tried to charge my way into Loren's room. My Dad held me back but I wanted to go see her.

"Son calm down she'll be fine okay."

"Eddie you know Loren's strong she'll make it through this." Mel said joining Pops into trying to relax me. I was a mix of emotions as anger and sadness boiled inside me.

"How do any of you expect me to stay calm when I'm losing her. The one girl I can't live without." I spoke angrily as I trailed off trying to picture her being fine. Attempting to imagine myself holding her securely in my arms. I couldn't bear to focus on the negative because I would break entirely. I tried to calm myself down for Loren's sake. I attempted to remain strong for her. Everyone in the room tried to stay as positive as possible. We all tried to reminisce on positive thoughts trying to keep the mood up. We all needed to keep hope alive. If we didn't who knows what will happen. I tried to remember the same girl I fell for, the first time we kissed, to our first time. At all costs I needed to remain positive.

The next morning

I woke up to my Dad shaking me violently while saying "wake up son." I fluttered my eyes open and my voice sounded fairly groggily. I could see the sun slowly begin to shine through the windows. I asked my Dad what was going on and he said Loren woke up. They started allowing visitors in a while ago and my Dad said I should go in next. I smiled at the fact I could see her beautiful face again. I had to tell her to stay strong. I needed her to fight this off for her sake.

I saw Loren's grandma and Mel walk away with a trace of a smile on their faces. I stood up from my chair and walked towards Loren's room and quickly flaunted in there. I saw her with machines all hooked up to her but still could see all her beauty glowing no matter what. She smiled weakly at me as she saw me walk through the door. I walked over to the chair next to her and plopped down on it. I lightly grabbed her hand and kissed it and held it in mine not wanting to let go.

"Eddie I'm sorry about not telling you sooner. I felt you would be weird around me, and that you would end up leaving me. I'm sorry." I softly caressed her cheek as a single tear silently rolled down. I wiped it away instantly and told her it was okay.

"It's fine. And I would never leave you, you're perfect for me. I love you too much to ever leave you. You have to promise me something though?" I said with a light smile on my face as she rubbed her cheek against the soft touch of my hand.

"Anything?" She said weakly.

"Promise me you'll try to fight this off for your sake. Please baby I need you to stay strong."

"I promise I will." She said truthfully as she kissed the top of my hand and I smiled at her. I knew she would stick to her word. I knew she was a fighter. Just because the doctor seemed to lose hope didn't mean any one of us would. And neither would Loren. And because she didn't give up showed how more perfect she is. I had faith she would get better and I never lost any of it. I was terrified of losing her I'll admit, but I know when she keeps a promise she intends to keep it. And that's why she's perfect for me. I knew this would be an obstacle we would have to overcome, and I planned on doing that with her, together. We were in this together. No matter how long it took I would stay by her side all the time. Because that's how much I love her. I still can't believe how strong we stay even with all the chaos, but I guess that's why we were made for each other.

**It sucked didn't it? Well that kind of sad writing at times seeing people in family have been through that but I think I did a decent job. Hope you guys liked and reviews are the best thanks for reading:) Be sure to give Perfect For Me a listen and I apologize for any mistakes I clearly did not fix. My vision isn't the best sorry.**

**Oh and be sure to check out this story I'm really in love with and that's Worthless by Julia-neHH. And check out loren-eddie-leddie who is a new amazing author. You won't regret it;)**

**Stay True ,Be You;)**

**Twitter: HH_isthebest**


End file.
